


Summer Love

by Larrygustavsson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrygustavsson/pseuds/Larrygustavsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry (20 and 18). They met in a bar and fell for each other immediately. They’ve been spending their summer vacations together, falling in love even more. One of the warm summer nights, Harry wants to go for a swim and Louis follows him.</p><p> </p><p> I always will remember</p><p>You were my Summer loveYou always will be my Summer love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

“Lou lets swim” Harry said as he lifted his head from Louis sweaty chest. They just had amazing sex and Louis was practically drained but he always did as Harry wished, ever since they met. Harry tiptoed to the pool, giggling a bit. His brown curls, all over the place; ignoring the fact that he was still sensible from their earlier actions. Louis had fucked Harry, fast and hard. Louis was still amazed how Harry could walk and have energy. The eldest watched Harry with an amused smile, looking at Harry diving into the pool. He chuckled and walked to the pool, getting inside in a swift motion. 

Harry was truly irresistible, specially now. His brown, wet curls falling all over the place; his emerald eyes wider than usual and his milky skin glowing with the moonlight. It had been just a short month since Harry met Louis. Harry and Louis went to Brigham for the summer and they met in a bar. They hit it off, from the first drink, from the very start.

Harry smiled and splashed Louis, making him laugh and duck under the water, chasing after Harry as the curly haired yelled and giggled, swimming away from Louis. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes as Harry kept swimming away from the blue eyed.

“Come here!” Louis whined when Harry would move away and shake his head, laughing. 

“You’ve got to catch me” Harry said with green, wide eyes that melt Louis insides. He was sure there was no one more beautiful than Harry and it made him sad that summer was almost over, meaning their relationship would be over. Louis shook his head brushing those thoughts away and swam to Harry chasing him for a few minutes, between laughs and giggles from both of the young boys. Louis finally wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and pulled him closer, so their skin was pressed against each other’s. Harry’s back against Louis’ chest.

Harry giggled and bit his lip, turning his head to a side to look at Louis who was kissing his shoulder. 

“You know Hazz, you look amazing today” the blue eyed mumbled against Harry’s soft, milky skin. Harry’s cheeks blushed, a soft shade of red and rested his hands over Louis’ own ones as the eldest moved his lips to Harry’s neck. Sucking and determined to leave a bruise. Harry parted his lips as a soft moan escape his plump red lips.

“Lou” Harry breath out as Louis pulled him closer, tightening his grip on Harry’s waist with one arm and sucking hard on the milky skin of Harry’s neck, biting down slightly. Louis smiled and kept kissing his soft -now bruised- neck while his other hand trailed down to Harry’s bum. The blue eyed boy moaned, feeling one small, round cheek against the palm of his hand and he couldn’t help but squeeze it.

Harry squirmed in Louis arms and giggled nervously and shyly “Lou, what are you doing?” he asked, not really minding the behavior of Louis, which actually he was loving it.

Louis could feel himself getting hard while he squeezed and pulled Harry’s arse cheeks that were so, so soft. Harry brought his plump red lip between his white teeth while he squeezed the eldest’s hand. 

Louis smirked against Harry’s porcelain skin as he slid one finger inside his sensitive hole, taking the younger boy by surprise causing him to gasp and let out a soft moan. 

“Lou! What are you doing?” Harry asked in a low hiss, trying not to push back into Louis fingers. 

Louis didn’t say anything he just kept moving his finger in and out of Harry’s tight hole, feeling the water moving around them with every twist of his wrist. The blue eyed boy kept kissing and sucking Harry’s shoulders leaving purple bruises in that pale, soft skin. Harry moaned and threw his head back on Louis shoulder, looking up at the sky full of stars. 

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Harry gasped a moan as Louis slid a second finger inside Harry and rubbed his thick erection against Harry’s other milky bum cheek. 

“I am” Louis mumbled curling his fingers inside of Harry, wanting to hear him scream his name for the second time in that night. 

The green eyed boy tried to ignore the burning sensation inside him. He let out a loud moan when he felt Louis talented fingers curl inside him. The pale boy brought an arm towards Louis hair, tugging it as he pushed into Louis fingers making the tanned boy smirk and turn Harry’s face to connect their lips that fitted perfectly while his fingers worked Harry. Since the curly haired bloke was still wide open because of their previous sex encounter, Louis was able to slide a third finger with ease making Harry moan.

“Louis” Harry whimpered in pleasure and Louis nodded moving to the edge of the pool, keeping his slick fingers inside Harry’s heat. Harry let out a yell in pleasure. Louis always amused because Harry was so vocal. The green eyed boy -who had now red cheeks- gripped the pool side with his hands as he rocked back into Louis fingers, ignoring the burning sensation, allowing the pleasure overwhelmed his body.

Louis moaned at the sight of Harry rocking on his fingers and bit Harry’s back unable to control himself, feeling desire overwhelm him. 

“Fuck Harry” Louis moaned as Harry made pornographic sounds by just being fingered. The eldest boy couldn’t take it anymore; he was so painfully hard and couldn’t hold another minute. Grabbing his now throbbing cock Louis curled his fingers inside of Harry one more time before spreading his cheeks with one hand and the other guiding himself between the curly haired lad’s bum cheeks. Louis moaned lining himself up in Harry’s opened, pink, sensible hole. Harry let a small, soft sound spill of his parted, swollen, red lips as Louis pushed in. Inch by inch, filling Harry slowly. The younger boy moaned loudly and arched his back pressing closer into Louis warm body as the eldest’s hand ran down Harry’s back while filled the curly haired. Harry gripped tighter the pool side, feeling the water moving between their bodies. Louis groaned and wrapped his slick fingers around Harry’s pale hips for support as he rolled his hips into Harry slowly. The green eyed boy started moaning, always loving the sensation of being filled, especially by Louis. The eldest boy knew exactly how to move his hips and how to hit Harry in all the right places, making the green eyed boy lose his sanity. Louis threw his head back with a moan as he kept thrusting into Harry; he was loose from his fingers. Harry moaned, Louis pushing and pulling out making Harry whimper every time Louis would pull out; wanting to feel Louis cock inside him all the time. Harry felt how Louis would brush against that spot that made him shout out at the top of his lungs. Louis grunted and started kissing Harry’s back while he thrust deep and hard inside the younger boy, small whimpers and loud moans coming from his red, plump lips. Harry felt so good, so warm and just adding the perfect pressure on Louis dick. Roaming his hands through Harry’s wet soft skin, Louis thrust even harder, slamming into Harry’s sensible hole.

“Louis!! Oh!! Good, so so good ngh Louu” Harry moaned while Louis smirked, loving the way Harry would moan his name and craving to hear it again. Louis rolled his hips again before pulling out and slamming back inside Harry’s warmth making Harry yelled and arch his back in pure pleasure

“LOUIS!!” The curly haired moaned, closing his eyes and bucking his hips back to meet Louis hard and deep thrusts. Harry swore Louis went deeper and deeper with every hard thrust making the green eyed boy feel nothing but pleasure running through his blood while his skin was on fire and burning with passion.

The eldest boy kept his thrusts, aiming for Harry’s sweet spot that he would slam right into it

“Moan my name” Louis demanded squeezing Harry’s hips while he pushed him right into his cock.

Harry obligated and moaned Louis name loudly, feeling the pool of pleasure forming on his stomach.

“Louis Louis Louis Louis!!” Harry moaned desperately seeking for release. Louis knew Harry so well, he learnt every face he made and what he needed in one short month, he nodded and slowed down his thrust pulling out of him making Harry whine

“Louis! Why did y-“

“You can’t cum in the pool” Louis said breathlessly, taking all his will power to pull out from Harry. Louis got out of the pool and helped Harry out of the pool; he kissed him deeply and pushed the green eyed boy into the pool chair making him lay on his back. Harry moaned into Louis mouth as he laid back and spread his legs, wanting to feel Louis again, now that he was so close to the edge. The younger boy sucked into that familiar tongue and licked every corner of that warm mouth that he grew fond to this summer. Louis moaned, amazed by the way Harry’s lips fit perfectly with his. Harry made an impatient sound making Louis chuckle into Harry’s mouth as he lined himself again and slammed back in. Harry moaned arching his back and throwing his head back

“LOUIS OHH LOU!”

Harry’s hands traveled to Louis back and started scratching the working muscles while he moaned Louis name as the eldest thrust inside him, at an incredible fast speed.

Harry’s thighs were spread wide open, while Louis fucked him into the pool chair, water drops trailing down from the two boys, running down their sweaty bodies.

Louis latched his swollen lips to Harry’s neck while Harry yelled and made pornographic moans

“Louis oh!! LOUIS, YES! YES! DON’T STOP” Harry demanded arching his back as Louis slid a hand behind Harry’s back and flushed their rosy chests together

“Haarry” Louis moaned on Harry’s ears as he slammed inside the younger boy.

“Louis! IM- Oh! I’m so so- nghh” The curly haired tried to warn Louis and Louis understood knowing that look on Harry’s face.

“Cum for me baby” Louis whispered huskily in Harry’s ear making Harry lose it. The tone on Louis voice was just too much

“LOUIS!!!” Harry yelled at the top of his lungs exploding right onto his stomach and chest. Feeling fireworks and an impossible, delicious pleasure, hitting him as if they were waves.

“Harry!! Fucking hell!!”

Louis couldn’t take that sight and the way Harry clenched tightly around him. Harry made that face that made Louis lose his all and his cock spluttered between Harry’s milky thighs, filling Harry up with his warm cum. Louis fell on top of Harry breathing heavily as he thrust twice and pulled out.

“Oh god” Harry said chuckling and kissing Louis softly. The eldest boy smiled and kissed Harry back, showing him all his love.

“Sex with you is the best sex” Louis said against Harry’s lips making Harry blush and laugh lazily, feeling exhausted.

“Sex with you is amazing” Harry agreed and wrapped his arms around Louis neck as the blue eyed boy wiped Harry’s cum with his fingers and licked it

“I love you Lou” The eldest boy looked up at Harry and smiled kissing him again before lifting him bridal style

“I love you too” He whispered looking into those green orbs that took his breath away. Louis carried Harry to their bedroom and settled him on the bed with care before sliding next to him. Harry cuddled into Louis resting his head on Louis chest as Louis wrapped his arm around Harry pulling him closer.  
“I love you, Curly” Louis said with a yawn and kissed Harry’s curly brown hair.   
Harry giggled at the pet name and nodded “Love you too Lou” he said lazily.  
They both closed their eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep in that summer night, not really caring about tomorrow. They still had the rest of the summer to spend in each other’s arms.


End file.
